Event: Paid in Blood Part 2
This is the second part of the Paid in Blood story, almost running parallel with Parts 6, 7, and 8 in "Of Blood and Honor." I really wanted to illustrate some of what is going on within the Antrixian Commonwealth, especially in terms of the political scope. The Imperials make a power play to draw out the rebels, especially the Strykia family, who they are starting to believe survived more intact then they initially thought. Paid in Blood: Part 2, Power Play :Month 6, 1 ABY :The House of Lords on the planet, Antrixies Tensions were high around the assembly room of the House of Lords. For twenty years, the Antrixian Landsraad had struggled under the oppression of the Imperial Occupational forces and on this day, the fate of the Commonwealth appeared to be sealed. For some, it was a day of mourning. Hope had seemed to die. For others, this day was full of hope that their treachery and betrayal had been for naught. The Landsraad was split, as it always was, but today could bring about a civil war that would decimate the people that called the Commonwealth home. The news had come late yesterday. A simple broadcast made by local holonews. For over twenty years, Draygan Strykia had been in exile, hiding from Imperial forces and leading the resistance against the Empire. Twenty years had made the middle Strykia child a legend among the people of the Commonwealth. He was the High Lord of the Commonwealth that could not take the high seat on Antrixies because of the tragedy that had befallen his family. His eldest brother had betrayed his family and conspired with the Empire to kill their father and attempt to take over the Commonwealth for himself. But the Imperials had never once planned to let that happen. As soon as Dontaine Strykia had succeeded in killing Artur Strykia and the old regime of leadership within the Commonwealth was thrown into chaos, the Imperials had stepped in and assumed total control. The once heroic forces of the Republic had betrayed their allies and now lorded over them with an iron fist. The news simply stated that the rebellious leader of the terrorist cell within the Commonwealth was dead. Draygan Strykia. The man who had, as a teen, declared war against the New Order and kept the conflict of the Clone Wars alive for so long, had been killed. His death came at the hands of three random, ordinary Imperial naval troopers who had been on shore-leave. They had been in the right place at the right time to witness this leader of fear and terror attempt to set up a bombing right in the heart of the territory he claimed to rightfully rule. The troopers had acted heroically and stopped a madman before he could hurt anyone. Unfortunately, the struggle was violent and the man identified as Draygan had been killed in the incident. He would never stand trial for his crimes, yet his sentence was death. The supporters of the old ways had vehemently clung on to tradition, saying that Draygan was the rightful heir to the high seat. As long as he was alive and the Landsraad could not prove that he had done anything wrong against the Commonwealth meant that he remained High Lord. Dontaine had betrayed the Commonwealth. He had been stripped of title, family, and power. But Draygan had no known crimes against him. It was simply the slander and rumors that the Imperials spread that painted him as a terrorist. It wasn’t even verified that he was part of the Antrixian Resistance. All that was known for a fact was that Draygan was alive, somewhere, and that he had found ways to get information to the Lord Regent, Duke Leeto Atraydes, to assist in the governing of his people. Because of this, the Landsraad declared him High Lord in exile. The Imperials clamped down even harder on the Commonwealth. The Landsraad did not back down. It was a stalemate that had lasted years. But that match-up was now over. The Imperials provided the dead body and the evidence. Draygan was no more. Duke Leeto Atraydes had stood fast as the Lord Regent of the Commonwealth for twenty years. As former Hand of the High Lord, his position was to govern in the absence of the High Lord. It was a position that he had done in remembrance of his departed friend, Artur. He did it out of honor for his friend’s family. It was a position of reluctance, not of ambition. For too many years he had clashed with Baron Vladmir Harkonna, the main rival of House Strykia and House Atraydes within the Commonwealth. Now, today, he feared that everything he had worked to maintain would come to an end. House Harkonna had the next claim to the high seat. With the death of Draygan, his friend’s son, the dynasty of the Strykia’s would come to an end. Even now, the delegates to the Houses aligned with House Harkonna clamored that the Baron would announce his accension to the high seat today. There was no Strykia heir and that meant that the next High Lord would come from the House that was set to take the position after House Strykia. Leeto felt as if the ground beneath his feet had disappeared. There had been whispers that Harkonna had assisted Dontaine in his rebellion at the close of the Clone Wars. If that could be proven, then Harkonna’s claim would be void. But after twenty years, no evidence had come to light. Even when Baron Harkonna had sided with the rest of the Landsraad and had personally backed the announcement of Dontaine being stripped of his ties to his House and the Commonwealth, suspicions had remained. One shred of evidence was all Leeto needed. The Baron sat in the seat usually reserved for the Harkonna representative today, boastfully talking about the great things that were to come under his rule. House Corinno representatives and House Xingus members encircled the seats, nodding and agreeing with Harkonna. Leeto was almost physically sick watching the display. He wanted to leap across the assembly hall and strangle the fat man. A soft hand gentling touched Leeto on the shoulder. Looking up, Leeto found the head of House Lexander, Katrin Lexander, standing beside him. She had an air of defiance to her today. “Dear Leeto, fear not.” She said, gazing across the room at the mockery going on. “I have faith that all is not lost.” “The Commonwealth may become just another Imperial puppet.” Leeto said dejectedly. “I still have hope. I still cling to the old ways, if you know what I mean.” She responded. “I do.” Leeto answered. He was about to go on when there was a commotion from across the room. Looking up, Leeto felt things fall away even more. Walking into the assembly room strode Moff Ettegar Strax, just one of the Imperials sent to the Commonwealth to “supervise” the region against rebellious activity. Pressed and military proper, Moff Strax was the political power meant to keep the military power of Admiral Harkness in check. And almost on cue, in walked the Admiral also. “Esteemed representatives of the Commonwealth, could I have your attention?” Strax said as he came to a stop in the center of the room. “Moff Strax. You’ve come for my coronation.” Baron Harkonna blasted from his seat. “I’m honored, dear friend.” “Not hardly, my dear Baron.” Strax said, very serious and stern. Adrmial Terrel Harkness stood at perfect attention behind Strax. “Today, I come before you because there has been a series of events that have changed everything. The unfortunate series of events in which Draygan Strykia died and that his treachery came to light was disheartening. We had so hoped that House Strykia would come to it’s senses and that we could end the terrorist threats that their backers have caused.” Strax moved to take in everyone seated around him. The room had suddenly become very quiet. “So, now, there is the matter of who would step into the vacated role of the High Lord.” “It is me!” Baron Harkonna blasted from his seat. “My House was in line before that jhon’pla House Strykia was escalated. It is rightfully mine.” “Not hardly, you Hutt imposter.” Came the reproach from Jarem Fenring. “House Strykia had more claim than your house. You’re greedy. You make a Rygelan look meek!” “Mark my word, Fenring. You’ll regret those words when you bow to your new Lord.” The Baron spat back. “SILENCE!” Strax shouted. Both men backed down, falling silent with the rest of the assembly. “There. That’s much more the way I would like you to conduct business. Admiral Harkness and I need the Landsraad to be unified, not divided. It is a new age for the Commonwealth. With the galactic New Order, the Commonwealth will come into a new age of peace and prosperity. The new High Lord will need all of our support.” Leeto watched, dumbfounded. Had the Imperials engineered a plot to place a puppet onto the High Seat? His trepidation was mounting. “Lord Regent Atraydes?” Strax asked, looking around until his eyes came to rest on Leeto. “Ah. Please come stand with us so that we can usher in this day, the new era.” Leeto begrudgingly stood and walked to stand next to Strax in the center of the room. All too often Strax had tried to manipulate Leeto by doing this. “For twenty years, this august body has been divided by our differences.” Strax said, taking everyone in as he stood next to Leeto. “Today, the Empire offers a peace offering by showing our good will.” The main doors to the room opened. A squad of shining stormtroopers came in, two abreast, forming an honor guard leading to the center of the room. Leeto watched as a young man walked up the row of troopers, a dark haired female walking beside him, followed by Admiral Harkness’ daughter, the Insquisitor Syanne Harkness, and another female. Leeto was immediately struck by the familiarity that the man and the woman with Syanne and the other woman had. He recognized them from somewhere. As the four came to a stop in front of Leeto, Strax, and Admiral Harkness, the Moff gave the Lord Regent a big smile. There was a glint in his eye that was anything but joyful or friendly. “Duke Atraydes and Landsraad members, I present to you Lord Graydon Strykia and Lady Allyson Strykia. The true heirs to House Strykia. The Commonwealth has it’s new High Lord!” ---- :Month 7, 1 ABY :The Antrixian Resistance Flagship, the Independence Admiral Edric Strykia stared out the viewport on board the Sol’voc-class Destroyer, The Independence. This ship had been his home since before the Clone Wars. And since he didn’t dare set foot on his original homeworld of Landris or his old home, Antrixies, the ship was going to be home for a while. Right then and there, he was trying to wrap his mind around the events that had unfolded in the last three weeks. “Edric… Draygan… There is an unbalance in the Force.” Bronn Holcom said. The Jedi Master sat at the small conference table in Edric’s private conference room. Across from Bronn sat Edric’s nephew. A man that by all public accounts, had recently turned up dead. Draygan sat, leaning all the way back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He looked very healthy for a dead man. “Does this unbalance have to do with the twins showing up and being in league with the Empire?” Edric asked. There was an edge of pain in his voice. “It’s a shift, almost like hiding under the blankets and lifting a corner to peak out.” Bronn answered. “I don’t know if it’s centered on the twins.” “You talked with Marissa.” Edric turned, facing Bronn and Draygan. His eyes had a bright red glow to them, matching the anger that was visible on his face. “You’ve said that they were the prophecy that the Jinsai believe in.” “I still believe that.” “Uncle… Bronn… Please.” Draygan sat up, taking in both men. “My brother and sister have returned and we’re overlooking a huge piece of evidence.” “What evidence?” Edric asked. “Take a look at the holo images that the Shadow Wardens retrieved of Graydon and Allyson. Those images are different from the ones coming off of Antrixies. Those people on Antrixies aren’t who the Imperials say they are.” “I’m not following.” Edric said. “I think I see where he’s going with this.” Bronn added in. “We know, or at least surmise, that the twins were trained by Moraine to be Jinsai. Our evidence says that they are. Now the Imperials show up on Antrixies with a set of Antrixian twins that match Graydon and Allyson. But those “twins” don’t match the Jinsai twins we first saw a couple years ago. I doubt they are Jinsai trained. A very good observation.” “Yeah, for a dead man.” Draygan added with a snort. “I smell a rotting sandworm hiding under the surface.” “Is it coincidence that you’re supposed to be dead now and that the twins show up?” Edric said as he came to take a seat at the table. “The last month has had the Imperials pulling valuable resources off the front lines to secure locations. They also did a lot of hurried supply drops totally off schedule. Now the report comes across that I’m dead and the next day the twins show up. The last three days show a marked decrease in Imperial patrols, but an increase in local planetary patrols. They’re baiting us.” “Baiting you, you mean?” “The Imperials are baiting me, Dontaine, and possibly the twins.” Draygan answered. “They want to make the Commonwealth look like easy pickings.” “My nephew... You’ve paid attention and grown. Your father would be proud.” Edric added. “One of the Wardens just reported in that there’s an Antrixian somewhere in the Mid Rim that’s put out a call for all displaced Jinsai and Antrixians to rally at a world on the Rim called Mon Gazza. It’s a Shadowport. That report is a day old.” Bronn said. “So, if Graydon learned of my demise, he knows that makes him High Lord. He’s probably looking for supporters. Do we go to him? Let him know the truth?” “No. We let the man do what he has to do. Let him think what he does. Hell, let the galaxy think what it does. If Graydon or Allyson make a move for the Commonwealth, then we intervene. Otherwise, we disperse the fleet and hide ourselves. Let the Imperials get comfortable for a change. We’ll heal up and plan our next move. In the mean time, we need to stick eyes and guards on both the real Allyson and Graydon that can keep us apprised of what’s going on.” ---- :Month 7, 1 ABY :Kaldra, the planet Antrixies, Antrixian Commonwealth :“In other galactic news, the New Order welcomed two orphans of the Clone Wars home yesterday. Lord Graydon and Lady Allyson Strykia, the heirs to the a royal dynasty within the Inner Rim regions, were returned to their homeworld after more than twenty years of being held against their wills by terrorist forces. Their family was shattered by the treacherous acts of separatists at the close of the Clone Wars. Imperial spokesperson Gabrielle Hummel said in a statement that the Strykia twins were held by rogue members of the Antrixian Commonwealth since the two were just children. While their treatment in captivity was humane, they were kept from their extended family and friends that could have cared for them properly. Members of the territorial government have stepped forward to give their full support to the Strykias and whatever they may need. Hummel went on to state that within the next six months, Graydon Strykia, who will inherit the title of High Lord that was left vacant upon his father’s death, will be conducting talks with Imperial officials to bring the Commonwealth under the full protection of the Galactic Empire. Moff Ettegar Strax has already stepped forward to help guide the Commonwealth through this transition.” “My, my, that was a very well written piece of publicity.” Said the bald man standing next to the stateroom table. “It paints a far better picture of what is happening here than what actually is happening.” “Verys, you doubt that the report wasn’t true?” Ettegar Strax asked from his seat at the head of the glossy black table. “Oh, I do not doubt that you will help guide Lord Graydon, dear Moff Strax. I’m sure that Lord Graydon will garner much support.” Verys responded. “This… plan. This had better work or we’ve opened the door to igniting a fire that will burn two sectors and expand to others. The citizens of the Commonwealth will declare for the Alliance. When that happens, a sector group won’t protect you, Strax.” The ever icy and indomitable Admiral Terrel Harkness turned his chair to face the group situated around the table. “This plan is a plan that has many facets, Admiral.” The dark, shadowy voice of Rhakyhl crept from the darkness at the edges of the room. It seemed to come from all around. Stepping forward, the red cowl-covered minion of the Emperor approached the table. “The clones are in place and it’s only a matter of time before events begin to unfold.” “These clones are as unstable as volatile chemicals. I’m not seeing the purpose of using babbling meat slabs for a victory.” Danara had taken her place at the other end of the table, away from Strax and Harkness. Ever since she had arrived on Antrixies, she’d wanted nothing more than to leave and go back to the Mid Rim. She had her orders, though. Danara knew that the Emperor would follow through on the threat of destroying her if she didn’t follow orders and play the role she’d been assigned to. “Yes. The clones are far from perfect.” Rhakyhl said, turning to answer Danara. “The last memory imprint of the Strykia children occurred when they were eight years old. These clones have little more than the rudimentary mindset that we could give them through the flash imprint process.” “I would have thought that the grand Intelligence division would have seen to it to have a more thorough background prepared before we initiated this program.” Admiral Harkness said. “It will be explained that captivity by rogue forces and the trauma that the twins experienced addled their young, fragile minds. Our best medical experts will be providing them all the assistance they need in their recovery.” Rhakyhl answered. “That way, when they are healed, they will be all that they can be.” “The real Strykia twins may not even be alive. And if they are, then we will have them soon enough. If not, then we have given these people a gift. It will build trust.” Strax added, displaying a smile that rivaled a used speeder salesman. “We will reconvene in a few days to see how the events unfold. Until then, Admiral Harkness should have his forces deploy a web of probe droids around the best insertion points into the Commonwealth. We wait and watch.” Rhakyhl ordered. “What if we do catch someone sneaking in? Then what, Lord Rhakyhl?” The Admiral asked. “Dontaine, Draygan, Graydon or Allyson… It does not matter. If you detain any, shall we say, curious parties, you will bring them before me. That is all.” Danara stood and left the room well ahead of the others. Walking down the corridor, Danara attempted to focus herself on what she had to do, pushing back her desire to flee from the Commonwealth find what she truly desired. The real Graydon was out there, somewhere in the Manchi Sector. There was that and her personal quest to find the stones. While she had one, there were still three more to find. Their last meeting had been different. When she had been with him on Manchi, Graydon had been full of a cocky hopefulness. That turned to raw anger when the minions of Reaper had shown up. And it crossed over to her when he saw what she was. But there was passion and desire also. Danara had sensed that much within him. The next time she’d sensed him on Rotex, there almost seemed to be a longing and mourning to him. A mix of emotions different from their previous encounter. But the last meeting on Zamora had been different. She knew he’d heard the rumor about his brother being dead. Danara also had done enough research to know what that would make him. He would be High Lord. On Zamora, Graydon had been almost foolishly brave. He was willing to confront her, in the open. And his presence in the Force was stronger. He had a sense of resolve that was new to him. Graydon had also done his research. He knew more about her than most. Even the Imperials didn’t know some of the details he knew. The revelations on who she had once been and that he knew about Anna were a shock. It had caused her to think back to a time long ago when life had been simpler. She had had a family and friends. When Danara had been Becca Gellar, her life had not revolved around schemes and politics. It had been about life and love. Ultimately, that’s what had forced her to turn to the powers that the spirit of the Sith, Dame Vaako, had taught her. She’d hoped to save what was left of her family by using the Dark side against the Dark side. But over the last few years, she’d strayed from that. Anna was still alive. How would she ever face her daughter again, knowing that she’d betrayed everything she’d ever taught Anna? She was staring out the window when she realized that she come to the end of the corridor and wasn’t alone. Whipping around, on the defensive, she poised herself, ready for confrontation. Instead of finding an Imperial, she found the balding man, Verys, standing a couple meters away, watching quietly. She was drawn to his glowing blue eyes, the same kind of eyes that Graydon had. Not the clone of the man that she desired. No, the real Graydon had life in his eyes. The clone had eyes that were a window into an empty shell. “What do you want?” She almost growled. “I’m sorry, m’lady.” The bald man said. “I was merely coming down the hall and noticed you here. You look troubled.” “What matter is it to you?” “The consort to my Lord is a concern to me.” Verys responded. “You concern me especially when you carry the next prospective heir to the Commonwealth.” Danara hit the boiling point rapidly, leaping in front of him. Taking his collar in hand she slammed the large man against the wall, ready to lash out at him with the fury of the Force. “I’m sorry, m’lady. I meant no offense.” Verys stated. He was remaining very calm for being this close to having her end his life. “How do you know that?” Danara snarled. “Your secret is safe with me. I’m at your command, Lady Danara.” Verys replied. “Answer me!” “I know that you carry a child in your womb. I can only surmise that it is the culmination of passion between two people looking to find their true purpose in this twisted galaxy in which we live.” Verys said, still calmly, yet with an air of subservience. “It was for the better that you managed to destroy all of Reaper’s minions on Manchi before he could find out that you and Lord Strykia had been together.” “Wait! You know of Manchi?” Danara asked. Another revelation and a shock. “Who are you?” “I am a simple being that only wishes to serve.” Verys answered. “Some call me the keeper of whispers.” “You betray your people by serving the Empire.” “No. I do what I can to keep the peace.” “But you were there in the meeting. You know of the plans.” Danara almost felt a sense of betrayal knowing that this man was standing by and watching Rhakyhl’s plan unfold. “That spells traitor to me.” “I serve the true powers that need to be in control. Since you are the current High Lord’s consort, that means I am indentured to you.” “How do you know about Manchi?” Danara asked. She sensed no ill will through the Force in this man. His presence was serene. His thoughts were pure and true. “There are more eyes in the galaxy than some would think. It’s a pity that I couldn’t help Lord Strykia when he went to inquire about you. Although I’m not quite sure why he went to all the trouble of finding out who you were, or at least who your body use to be unless he knows that you carry his child also.” “He doesn’t know.” Danara was stunned into submission for a moment. Here was another that knew about her. “We must keep this from everyone else. There are some that would use this to their advantage, in quite devious ways. I am your servant, so your secret is safe with me. This business with the clones will cause a mess, to be sure. It will provide you with more than enough cover for you and the child. But we must be ready to present evidence to Lord Strykia to show him that it is his child and not some Imperial conspiracy to trap him.” “I don’t know how you know so much, Lord Verys, but I sense you’re being truthful.” Danara released his collar and stepped back. “If you can help me know more, since you seem to know a lot, then perhaps I can help you.” “I only wish to see things return to a sense of stability.” “Come then. Let’s see if we can help each other stabilize our lives.” Danara turned to walk to her quarters with Verys following. For the first time in a long time, she felt a sense of meaning in her life. For the first time in a long time, she felt calm because she had found someone that could possibly help her attain her original goal. Perhaps she would have her family back again. Continue Reading Category:Events